What Did You Just Say?
by avatard05
Summary: Drabble series, all based on stuff people around me say. Every chapter is a different quote. 19. Hourglass
1. Optimism

**A/N: Most of these drabbles will be Zutara related, unless they aren't. They will be based on stupid stuff my friends, family, or I say. This drabble is also slightly AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, any of the characters or ideas and plotlines from the show, created by the Almighty Mike and Bryan and produced by Nickelodeon. **

* * *

"I am not a pessimist, I am a realist." – Taylor

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat one a log from a once mighty tree in the middle of the forest. For most of the night they sat there talking about what was happening to them and their friends. By morning, they had come up with a short summary about all of their problems. With both good and bad side effects.

They decided that they were all very safe, if you don't count Azula constantly finding them and attempting to kill Aang, Ty Lee always paralyzing them, Mai using them for nonstop target practice, and that cabbage guy that kept coming after them with that club. Oh, and the impending doom of the world when the comet comes at the end of the summer and Fire Lord Ozai unleashes it's full power to completely take over the world.

They decided that they were happy, Sokka most of all, because he found a small shop by were they were camping, that imported cacti from the desert, squeezes the juice out, and purifies it, then sell it low. Katara and Zuko were happy too, because, well, they had each other. Aang was satisfied with his Avatar Training. Toph was happy too, because Sokka is very susceptible to batting eyelashes when he's had cactus juice.

They decided that they were all very, very, optimistic.

* * *

**  
A/N:Weird, I know, also my first drabble, criticism is welcome, but flaming is not. I am also aware that I left Momo, Appa, and Iroh out. Oh well.**


	2. Monks

**A/N: This chapter is one of my brother's quotes from Christmas mass at church. This drabble is also slightly AU.**

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, any of the characters or ideas and plotlines from the show, created by the Almighty Mike and Bryan and produced by Nickelodeon.

"Our priests are like a Soap Opera, only without the sex." – Adam

The Air Monks were generally a very happy group of people. Often enjoying practical jokes on other monks, and having the 'Hide-and-Go-Seek' competition every month or so. They wanted everyone to know as much as possible, to be knowledgeable. Each monk wanted each of their people to travel the world, see as much as they could see, through other's eyes. To find balance, and inner harmony within their chakras.

But there were always the monks who didn't want to follow the rules; the ones who didn't want to travel; the ones that wanted to stay in one place. The ones that wanted to establish relationships and have a life. These monks also got into more trouble than just that. The more obedient monks considered this a first step on a long path to destruction.

All of the monks also maintained abstinence; purity. They all believed that one person can not love one person more than another; that all things in nature were spiritually connected to one another.

And so I ponder…how did the air monks maintain a population if they were abstinent?

**  
A/N: Sorry if the quote offends anyone. I AM religious too.**


	3. Bodies

**A/N: Sorry _Fangirl of All Fangirls_, if you PMed my back I didn't get it. So I am going to use this quote from your profile anyway. **

**This one is Azula-centric!

* * *

**

"Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."

- Fangirl of All Fangirls

* * *

Azula isn't a very nice person. Not a very nice person at all. In fact, Azula was a mean, terrible, cruel, heartless person. Not that she cared, not at all really. In fact, she was proud of this. 

So, at the ripe old age of 5 when she came home with yet _another_ dead turtle-duck in her arm and told Zuko that she was running out of places to hide the bodies, Zuko didn't hesitate to cry for his mommy right on the spot.

Of course she came, but Azula, being a very conniving person, immediately put on the 'but-I'm-so-cute-with-my-little-5-year-old-antics-face'. And Ursa bought it.

_Again.

* * *

_

**A/N: YAY! I stuck to the quote on this one. Happy New Year All!**


	4. Kissing

**A/N: This drabble…is probably mostly crack theories. Or a huge plot hole that we are all missing. I don't know which.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"People keep falling everywhere that boy walks!"- Taylor

* * *

Sokka always had an _effect_ on people, girls mostly.

Many of his adventures with members of the opposite sex have ended in misery for him.

Count One: His mother – good night kisses, killed in a firenation raid.

Count Two: Suki – a fleeting peck on Kyoshi Island and a passion-filled kiss on the Serpent's Pass, killed in a fight with Azula.

Count Three: Yue – a romantic, passionate adventure in the North Pole, killed in a fire nation attack.

So we can safely conclude that…

Sokka, JUST STOP KIL—KISSING PEOPLE!

* * *

**A/N: Well…I think I made my point. **

**R'n'R!**


	5. Normal

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They all made me smile! I really love it when you guys give me quotes to work from, makes my job much easier! ;

* * *

**

"Normal is just a setting on your dryer." – Miakoda715

* * *

Iroh was sitting by the edge of the group's current campground, sipping tea in the shade while watching all of his young companions.

"Sokka, have you no sense of smell? Your bag smell's like Toph's feet!"

"Oh! What did you just say Sugar Queen? About my feet? Well, have you ever noticed how _graceful_ you are?"

"Nice one Toph, but really, leave the insulting to the pros like---"

"Like who? You, you've got to be kidding, if anyone is the insulting queen around here it isn't you ponytail!"

"Hey! Did you just call me a queen?!"

Sokka raised his boomerang and jumped the young firebender, creating a disruption in the quiet balance of the group.

Katara then tried to separate the two using waterbending, with each of the boys thinking she was on their side.

Toph intervened and encased the three in rock bindings.

So, when Aang entered the camp with Momo, he wasn't very surprised to see his three loyal companions protruding from the earth, and Toph smirking into her cup with Iroh acting as if nothing had occurred.

"Can't you guys just _pretend_ to be normal for once?"

* * *

**A/N: AAHHHH! I really think that I butchered this one, it just seems so terrible.**

**Oh well, R'n'R!**


	6. Pain

**A/N: I really love all of your reviews, I feed off of them! Yup, I really am that desperate for them, but to my loyal reviewers, HUG!

* * *

**

"Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever felt." – Insane But Cute

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara quietly crept over to where Zuko was sitting by a tree, watching the moon's reflection of the calm lake.

"Hmm?"

Katara hushed her voice and sat next to the teen.

"Are you alright? Mai cut you pretty badly earlier."

"…"

"…Zuko?"

"I'm fine!" he screamed at her face.

"…"

"…"

"Zuko, it's just that…I don't really know. I hate seeing anyone this sad, especially you."

"It's the anniversary"

"Of what?" Katara cautiously asked, with concern in her eyes.

"I haven't seen my mother in 5 years, today."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry-I…"

"It's fine. Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever felt."

He solemnly stood and walked back to camp, hanging his head, leaving a waterbender with tears brimming at her eyes at the shore.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's some little Zutara for you. I hope you enjoy, I think I totally killed this one too, the quality just seems very low.**

**R'n'R!**


	7. Sneaky

**A/N: Well, I was bored, so I checked out my reviews, and I had a new one, and then this was birthed!

* * *

**

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught." –Insane But Cute

* * *

The traveling circus was full of very fun, comfortable people to be around. But some people, well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Every so often, things in the circus would go amiss.

The first week after _she _showed up, a hoola hoop went missing, no big deal. The animal trainers were punished.

The next month after that, a pygmy puma got loose. The animal caretakers were punished.

The next month, the ring master found a tightrope, cut straight through.

This one caused a commotion, the ring master lined up each and every person belonging to or affiliated with the circus, and had a very serious safety talk with them.

In the end, the lion tamer was punished to clean the animal cages for a month. The ring master dismissed the rest of the group.

As Ty Lee was walking back to her tent, a very small, barely visible smirk crept onto her face.

* * *

**A/N: At least I like it this time, and since I'm a little short on time lately, no more until at least 22 reviews, sorry. I honestly really hate to have to do that, but alas, homework and track are callin!**

**R'n'R**


	8. Therapy

**A/N: Well, it seems I have reached my 22, thank you! I have also found my muse once again. This is Future! AU, and Zutara….enjoy!

* * *

**

"No amount of therapy will ever make this moment OK!" –Curtis

* * *

Katara had invited Sokka to come visit her at the palace. He was expected in two weeks after his reply; he came in four days.

Iroh was escorting Sokka, along with Toph and their little ones, to the suite they would be staying in.

Iroh briskly ushered them past the royal suites, it was after _that day of the week_ for Zuko and Katara. But the poor wise, old man didn't make it. Sokka had heard 'something'.

"No! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!" Sokka demanded hysterically.

Iroh's face flushed. "They are merely doing a task I asked of Zuko many moons ago." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not buying it.

"Sokka," Toph pleaded, "we really should just head to our rooms, the kids are getting tired." '_And my head is going crazy, too many vibrations…'_

"No. I _need_ to know what they are doing!" Sokka screamed. He backed up toward the opposite end of the hallway, and crashed through the door, and quickly ran out once he saw his baby sister.

"NO, nuh-uh. No way!" He turned to Iroh, "WHAT did you ask your nephew?!"

"Well, I have but one wish for him – grandnieces and nephews!"

"No amount of therapy will ever make this moment OK!" and Sokka fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I was kind of cringing as I was writing this. Please don't hate me for the horribleness. **


	9. Family

**A/N: Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU. I have found my muse again! This is Future! AU, where Zuzu and Iroh have joined the gang

* * *

**

"I hate you, you hate me, we're a happy family!" – Shewhodanceswithdragons

* * *

Sokka hated pompous jerks; he felt Zuko was a pompous jerk.

Zuko hated ignorant peasants; he felt Sokka was an ignorant peasant.

Sokka hated any fire nation; he was traveling with their prince.

Zuko hated anyone who wasn't fire nation; his whole group was.

"Don't you guys just love this? We are like one huge family!" Aang noted.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other like they were about to barf.

* * *

**A/N: Well….originally this was when they met up with Jet in Ba Sing Se. And it was going to be Katara/Jet, non-shipping. But it morphed into this.**


	10. Potato

**A/N: Okay. Can you say LONGEST HIATUS EVER?! Well, I can. **

"This is Stan, my invisible potato boyfriend!" – Savannah

Naw.

"Aang, what's that sound?!"

Naw.

"I dunno, Katara, but it's pretty odd."

Naw.

Naw.

Naw.

"I just had the weirdest dream you guys!" Sokka screamed as he burst out of his sleeping bag.

"…"

"I was walking around, with a potato, named Stan, and he was my boyfriend, and I was eating him!"

"Go back to sleep Sokka."

**A/N: Alright, be honest. This one sucks.**


	11. Robot

* * *

"You're insane! But hot, so I must kiss you senseless!" – Shewhodanceswithdragons

* * *

Haru, as we all know, is far too girly and sensitive to be human, or male or that matter…

So, the only way he could have possibly turned out the way he is, is that he was programmed by crazed human-androids on another planet and transported here and they still control him through his not-a-hair-out-of-place top knot.

And this amount of careful grooming and obsessiveness immediately lead to attraction between him and Azula when she invaded his town demanding for fuel.

But even Haru, and his lack of being human knew that Azula was insane, and as they kissed…

He didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. I didn't even know that I shipped Harula. O.o**


	12. Marshmallow

**A/N: Mmmkay. That was my longest hiatus EVER. But hopefully I'll be writing more now that I've started again! Enjoy!**

* * *

"My head says 'Who gives a '. My heart says 'I do'."- I've Lost My Profile Page

* * *

I have that kind of personality that people love, but can never _love._

My parents ignored me, and forced me to hide my true self to be accepted.

My friends found me, and they learned (through much difficulty and bruising), to love me.

But she showed up outside Ba Sing Sei, and I knew that _love _just wasn't in my cards.

Sure, I have a tough exterior, but I'm really just a burnt marshmallow – tough, cracked, hard to get rid of surface, and a soft inside and creamy, sticky, gooey and delicious!

I'm sure Snoozles will _love _that.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I have no idea, don't ask. I think my brain just farted onto the page. R'n'R!


	13. Pig

**A/N: Two in one day! To make up for the uber long hiatus I guess…**

* * *

"Don't wrestle with pigs. All you do is get dirty and the pig likes it!" – Unknown

* * *

The tension between Katara and Zuko had been building since the day they met.

Every time that the pair encountered each other, tension built and grew, with each clash, battle, glare, glance, even word they spoke – tension built

It was nighttime, the sun had just set, but the light had yet to fully leave the sky. Everyone was tired after dinner, and they set off to bed, as tomorrow brought promise of more intense training. But not Katara.

Katara, being the self appointed caretaker of the oddball family, was up cleaning dishes and putting them away. The task was a tedious one, as she never had help and everyone ate like a pig. Even with the aid of waterbending, scrubbing the toughest stains on the dishes was still hard.

Zuko felt guilty. His entire day consisted of training, eating, sleeping and meditation. He had been pondering old sayings from his uncle, and found that hospitality given to him was endless. He never had to clean, prepare meals or wash and mend clothes. Katara did all that, on top of his daily routine.

Slowly, he got out of his bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen.

Then she snapped.

"Um…" he cleared his throat, "hey."

She wailed and jumped. "I didn't know anyone was still up"

She turned around gruffly and continued scrubbing, with more force than totally necessary.

"I uh, wanted to, uh…" he was at a loss, he wanted to help her, but how?

"Would you stop stammering and spit it out, jerk?!" she threw down a bowl.

"Well I would if you weren't so damn intimidating all the time!"

"Wah- wa- WHAT?! I'm not the one who burns down villages!"

"I never meant to, you know that! That was back then!"

"Back when? When you almost slit Aang's throat and he saved your sorry, royal, pompous butt anyway?"

"No, that wasn't how – "

"Then how?! When I couldn't stand to see you freeze, or you refused my help with your uncle? Or when you betrayed US!"

"I didn't know that was yo – "

Her voice softened, and she chocked back a tear. "When you betrayed ME…"

"…"

"…"

"Katara…"

An alligator tear slipped down her check, one single, sad tear, and she turned around, not wanting to make eye contact. That's why she always let down her guard, those eyes, firey, bold, beautiful eyes.

He stepped in front of her and held her shoulders at a distance while he examined her face, her expression, her eyes. And he spotted it. That one, single tear.

And he kissed it off.

"You pig." She seethed, and stomped away.

* * *

**A/N: Um. I haven't wrote for like eons. And then this pops out. Sad Zutara, they love each other but she won't accept it. Someone please yell at me about this trash.**


	14. Pee

**A/N: Thank you, guys! 15 reviews so far today & over half way to 100! Yippee! This one is AU.**

* * *

Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling it brings. – AvatarKiba

* * *

Katara & her friends were in the mall. She was mostly window shopping quietly as she didn't have money to buy over-priced clothes. She went to the Food Court and got herself a smoothie and sat on a bench in the middle of the mall.

From there, she could see Aang and Toph racing each other _up_ the _down_ escalator.

She saw Sokka, trying to get a bulk discount from the jerky stand, haggling with the vendor and annoying everyone in line.

She saw Haru, her gay best friend at the hair and nail salon with Ty Lee and Jin.

She saw Zuko and his girlfriend Mai, in the Hot Topic, getting who knows what pierced now and shopping for crazy hair dye.

She saw Teo and the Duke at the toy store disassembling their latest form of high tech toys.

She saw Jet, inside the Victoria's Secret offering to buy girls lingerie in exchange for 'favors'.

She saw Azula, she was standing up on the second floor balcony dropping coins on passerby's heads.

And Katara broke out laughing.

She forgot about the smoothie in her mouth that then promptly erupted out of her nose and onto her jeans.

**

* * *

**

A/N: As soon as I read this quote, this whole thing was in my head. This is pretty much my friends at the mall.


	15. Slinky

**A/N: Woo! 17 reviews in one day! I love you guys!**

* * *

Stupid people are like Slinkies - not really good for anything, but you can't help but smile when you see one fall down the stairs. – Unknown

* * *

Sokka was upstairs, getting ready for school. His alarm clock didn't ring _again._ And he was late. '_Stupid baby sister always on time, grr, never wakes me up…'_

And oh, goody. His girlfriend was here, to walk to school together.

"Sokka, we're going to be late _again_! The secretary keeps giving us dirty looks!"

"I'll be down -thump- in a minute! Stupid little-"

"And don't forget to tie your sh- oh no."

He didn't tie his shoes, and fumbled all the way down the stairs, _again._

He looked up sheepishly at Suki from his position, and grinned when he saw her sly smile.

"You are so stupid." And she giggled, walking out the door.

"Hey, he- wait up! Ugh, Suki!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I actually think I like this one.**


	16. Antagonize

**A/N: Dedicated to AvatarKiba, who gave me some pretty awesome quotes!**

* * *

"I'm only doing this to hold it over her head later." – Adam

* * *

They think I'm a wimp.

"Just because I let her yell at me, and boss me around, and mostly run my life doesn't mean I'm a wimp! I just want her to like me, really. I swear."

"Sunshine, if that makes you happy then by all means, keep telling yourself that."

"It's true!" _No it's not._

"You're lying to a human lie detector, genius. Just spit it out, I have other people to antagonize."

"Fine"

"Fine what, Sunshine?"

"Fine, imonlydoingthistoholditoverherheadlater!"

A wide, mischievous grin spread across her face, "…nice," she nodded her head, "Very nice."

She held out her fist for a pound and he stood up from his seat on his bed to respond.

He landed face-first on his floor.

"Hehe, they fall for it everytime!"

* * *

**A/N: I like this one too**.


	17. Tourette's

**A/N: Special drabble for reviewer 69, she got to pick the quote.**

* * *

"I wonder if there's a polite Tourette's? I LIKE YOUR HAT!" – Lani-miso

* * *

Ozai had a secret he never told. He was too ashamed; the only one whom ever knew, or would know, was Azula.

Because of this, Ozai was a man of few words, and hardly opened his mouth.

Azula however, had overcome this obstacle (it was a weakness, after all) and became a frighteningly powerful speaker.

Ozai, all powerful ruler of the Fire Nation, was afraid to try. He was slack-jawed when the Avatar, his disgraceful son, and their motley group of rag-tag friends broke into his (seemingly) impenetrable throne room.

"Ozai, stand and fight me!" the Avatar challenged, "I'm here to kill you!"

He hesitated.

"I LIKE YOUR TATOOS!"

"Father, stop being a coward! Face us, now!"

His hands clasped over his mouth.

"YOUR HAIR LOOKS PRETTY!"

The entire group of teens burst into laughter, rolling around on the floor, gasping for air.

Ozai died on the spot. Not one of them had made a move to attack.

The great and powerful Fire Lord Ozai, died of embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: YOUR SHOES ARE COOL. R'n'R!**


	18. Relatives

**A/N: I found this quote on Random Stuff About Stuff's profile page. Set in ATLA future!**

* * *

"Does it strike you as odd that none of our relatives are related to us?" -Klaus Baudelaire _Series of Unfortunate Events._

* * *

Kuzon, the 7 year old son of Toph and Aang, was thoroughly baffled.

"Dad, you don't look like Aunt Katara, is she really our aunt?"

"Yes."

"But, mom, I though she was Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka's kids' aunt."

"She is."

"But we're not related to them either!"

The parents both slapped themselves on the forehead.

"And what about Uncle Zuko? I though you said his Uncle was our uncle too? And Uncle Haru? And Uncle Teo? And Aunt Azula? And Aunt Ty Lee, she's really fun! And –"

Ugh. Kids.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Teehee. My family (or actual lack thereof) is just like this! Happy 4th of July!


	19. Hourglass

**A/N: AU. Again. ;;**

* * *

"Love is like an hourglass, with the heart filling up as the head empties." –Unknown

* * *

Summer was here, and it was here in full force. In The Village, as the neighborhood was called, everything was perfect.

One day Katara saw a U-Haul truck pulling up to old man Iroh's driveway. His normally lively house was unusually quiet the last few days and now she knew why.

She was leaning gingerly on one of the railings of her porch, when she saw him.

Their eyes locked and her mind started to spin. She walked over and introduced herself, not noticing old man Iroh's sly grin.

From then on nothing was the same, her heart swelled when ever she saw him, and her head never knew what to say.

He felt electricity when her eyes where on him, and his lips on hers'.

There were never worries, or if, ands, or buts. It was never questioned, and nothing was ever more beautiful and magnificent.

They were carefree, and spontaneous, they laughed together.

And one night, atop a hill, isolated from the rest of the world, under the luminescent stars, he told her he loved her, and she shed tears of joy.

The next day she was up early, eager to see his handsome smile aimed at her, but there wasn't a smile. There was another U-Haul.

His eyes, couldn't bear to meet hers', his gaze steadied at his feet. So she just sat back on her porch, crying, her heart threatening to burst and her head at a loss for words.

And by that dreadful August afternoon, he was gone. Just like that.

Time's up.

**

* * *

**

A/N: By now I'm totally sure that you all know what my ideal summer romance is. . R'n'R, please!


End file.
